The advent of the internet has led to the growth of electronic messaging. It provides a convenient and fast way of transmission of digital messages. There are a host of online applications that make use of electronic messages such as, but not limited to, blogs, social networking websites, email systems and the like. Many electronic messaging systems are based on a store-and-forward model in which e-mail computer server systems accept, forward, deliver and store messages on behalf of users. The users may need to connect to the electronic messaging infrastructure, typically a messaging server, only for the duration of message submission or retrieval using a network-enabled device (e.g., a personal computer).
It is very common to have many unread messages in an inbox of the user's account. When the user logs in to his account, he may get a summary of all his unread messages even if he intends to see only the new messages. Thus, the user may need to browse further as he does not know whether he has received any new messages. Moreover, if the user has created folders in his account, for retrieval of electronic messages, he may have to go through each folder to check for new messages. Furthermore, when the user is using costly bandwidth, for example on a mobile or while traveling, he cannot directly see only the new messages he has received, instead he may be shown both new as well as the old unread mails. These circumstances lead to a waste of resources particularly time and money.